fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drift City-The Fairly OddParents Version
This spinoff is based on the popular South Korean racing MMORPG online game Drift City (known originally in Korea as Skid Rush). Plot Original Arc In the near future, the world's industrial infrastructure has been severely hampered by global shortages of oil. With the slowing pace of business and progress, all eyes are on a remote island, where an amazing new natural resource has been discovered: Mittron. On Mittron Island, the usage of petroleum products is defunct; refined Mittron now powers all modes of transportation. The performance of automobiles in particular, has shown the potential of the new fuel. Cars fueled by Mittron can run faster, longer, and cleaner. And with the lower mining and refining costs required by Mittron, world leaders are watching the island with excitement, hoping to import the new resource and learn techniques for discovery and refining. (From Drift City's official website) Timmy knows about the Mittron, thus he goes to this island (which, according to the creator -Giganicky- is located in the Pacific Ocean, halfway between Japan and USA and is called Mittron Island, paying tribute to the Mittron). However, he sees that many other FOP characters are there! An they have got tuned cars! He later decides to join the party with an Alfa Romeo Brera Italia Indipendente. But... He sees that if he wants to enter the racing scene, he must create a crew! Therefore, he invites his closest friends (Cosmo, Wanda, Chester and A.J., and they all accept, since they yet had to enter a crew) in his crew, the City Rogers. Can he beat the now-reigning crew, The Kings of Spitfire, and their leader Anti-Cosmo? Find out! Neo City Arc It is the year 20XX, and the Mittron Island government is in peril. Many worldwide protests and Mittron shortages hastened the OMD's downfall, and now the whole Mittron Island wasn't anymore the eden of a long time ago... It became a barren wasteland with a dreadful aura surrounding it. A brand new government, the NEO, entered the politics, and ruled the Mittron Island with the iron fist. The OMD, upset because of all this madness, allies with the crews (City Rogers, The Getaway, Hands Out, The Popular Kids, Kings of Spitfire) and decides to take down the NEO once and for all. BUT.... Killings, plot twists, dramas and betrayals will happen... What will happen next? Find out! Mittron Island Mittron Island is the island where the original Drift City and this spinoff take place. It is a very different place to Dimmsdale, and is an island in the northern Pacific, halfway between USA and Japan, and approximately 2000 miles away from the Hawaii archipelago. Here are the infos: Area: 384 kmq/148 sq mi Population: 305.483 Capital: Mitro City (district of Moon Palace) Other cities: Koinonia, Cras, Oros Districts: Moon Palace, Koinonia, Cras, Oros Crews City Rogers Timmy Turner (Alfa Romeo Brera Italia Indipendent) Cosmo (Nissan 350Z) Wanda (Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD 4-Door Coupe) Chester McBadbat (BMW M3 E90) A.J. (Toyota 86) Jack (BMW M5) Oggy (GTA Greenwood) The Getaway Francis (Mitsubishi Eclipse 4G GS Sport 2012) Jorgen Von Strangle (Land Rover Range Rover Evoque) Mark Chang (Volkswagen Scirocco III 2.0) Bob (Lexus RX) The Cockroaches (Mazda Scrum Wagon) Tooth Fairy (Toyota ist) Hands Out Remy Buxaplenty (Mercedes-Benz C-Class W204 C350 Coupe) Juandissimo (BMW Z4 sDrive35is (E89)) Cupid (Maserati GranTurismo) Mr.Krabs (Ford Focus) Mr.Turner (GTA Sentinel) Plankton (GTA Emperor) Kusti (Ford Super Duty) The Popular Love Trixie Tang (Aston Martin One-77) Veronica (Lamborghini Sesto Elemento) Tad (Maserati MC12) Chad (Ferrari 599 GTO) Olivia (Lifan 720) Monica (BMW M6 Gran Coupe) The Grandma Oggy (Madza 6 Sedan) Ying (Toyota Sienna) Yaya (GTA Cavalcade) Fang (Ferrari F12berlinetta) Kings of Spitfire Anti-Cosmo (Hennessey Venom GT, 1200 bhp version) Vicky (Koenigsegg Agera R) Mr. Crocker (Tramontana R) Princess Mandie (Ariel Atom) Foop (Toyota Land Cruiser Prado) Adu Du (Honda Jazz RS) Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Music *Theme song (Season 1 of Original Arc): DJ Fresh ft. Dizzee Rascal-The Power *Theme song (Season 2 and further of Original Arc): Foreign Beggars ft. Noisia-Contact *Theme song (Neo City Arc): Foreign Beggars-Apex Districts theme songs *Moon Palace: Delinquent Habits-The Common Man *Koinonia: Danko Jones-Code of the Road *Cras: Tiësto-Goldrush *Oros: The Crystal Method-Keep Hope Alive Crews theme songs *City Rogers: Digitalism-Pogo *The Getaway: New Politics-Yeah Yeah Yeah *Hands Out: Does It Offend You, Yeah?-We Are Rockstars *The Popular Kids: Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX-I Love It *Kings of Spitfire: Modestep-Show Me A Sign Other songs *City Cruise (a crew drives thru the city): Earth, Wind & Fire-Getaway *The Battle of Ultimate Destiny (Timmy vs Anti-Cosmo): Lostprophets-Bring 'Em Down *The Lover VS The Loved (Timmy vs Trixie): Daiki Kasho-Soul Surfer *Driver Dome theme song: Photek ft. Robert Owens-Mine To Give *Police Pursuit song: Camo & Krooked-Cryptkeeper *The Finale (the crews enter Area 71 in Oros, a parody of the Area 51): Feed Me-Green Bottle *The REAL Finale (the crews must escape Oros before Area 71 explodes via timed bomb set by the police): Nero-Reaching Out *Neo City Arc Chapter 1: The Future of Mittron Island: Disturbed-Indestructible *Neo City Arc Chapter 2: The Enemies of the Neo Oros: The Crystal Method-Busy Child *Neo City Arc Chapter 3: Rescue the Neo Oros: Mindless Self Indulgence-Straight To Video (KMFDM Remix) *Neo City Arc Chapter 4: Beginning of Distrust: Bullet for My Valentine-Hand of Blood *Credits song: Moby-Why Does my Heart Feel so Bad? *Neo City Arc Credits song: Moby-Natural Blues Category:Spin-Offs